Gregory Peck
Gregory Peck (1916 - 2003) Film Deaths *''Days Of Glory'' (1944) [Vladimir]: Still alive in the final seconds of the film, he has just hit a German tank with an anti-tank shell but the blazing vehicle comes straight on and is about to roll over his position, killing him, Tamara Toumanova, Lowell Gilmore and Igor Dolgoruki. (Thanks to Brian) *''Duel in the Sun'' (1946) [Lewt McCanles]: Shot in the chest by Jennifer Jones during a shoot-out in the mountains; after he shoots her in return, she manages to crawl to him where they die in each others arms. (Thanks to DeMan) *''The Gunfighter'' (1950) [Jimmie Ringo]: Shot in the back by Skip Homeier; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Millard Mitchell. (Thanks to Fred) *''Moby Dick'' (1956) [Captain Ahab]: Drowned after getting tangled in harpoon ropes that lash him to the whale's body when it dives. (Thanks to DeMan) *''How the West Was Won (1962)'' [Cleve van Valen]: An off-screen death. We find out when his widow, Debbie Reynolds, is holding an auction of all their possessions. (Thanks to Brian). *''Behold a Pale Horse'' (1964) [Manuel Artiguez]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Anthony Quinn's men. (Thanks to Fred) *''Billy Two Hats'' (1974) [Arch Deans]: Fatally wounded in a shoot-out with Native American outlaws; he dies shortly after Sian Barbara Allen and Desi Arnaz Jr. discover him. *''The Omen (1976)'' [Ambassador Robert Thorn]: Shot to death in a cathedral by police as he is about to kill the demonic child; we only see a close-up of the gun firing, followed by a scene of Gregory's funeral. (Thanks to Robert and Fred) *''The Boys from Brazil (1978)'' [Dr. Josef Mengele]: Mauled to death by a doberman after Jeremy Black orders it to attack. (Ironically the real Dr. Mengele was still alive when this film was made, he would die a year later while suffering from a stroke while swimming on February 7th, 1979) (Thanks to DeMan) *''Old Gringo'' (1989) [Ambrose Bierce]: Shot to death by Jimmy Smits. (Thanks to Fred) TV Deaths *''The Blue and the Gray'' (1982 miniseries) [Abraham Lincoln]: Shot in the back of the head (off-screen) by John Wilkes Booth. We see laying in bed and is declared dead by the doctor with all his friends and family by his side. Notable Connections *Father of Tony Peck and Celia Peck. Gallery Jenniferjones.jpg|Gregory Peck (with Jennifer Jones) in Duel in the Sun Peck, Gregory Peck, Gregory Peck, Gregory Peck, Gregory Peck, Gregory Peck, Gregory Peck, Gregory Peck, Gregory Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Bronchopneumonia victims Category:Liberals Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in the Omen Films Category:Actors who died while playing Abraham Lincoln Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Stage Actors Category:Legends Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in John Ford Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Actors who died in Joseph Sargent Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Universal Stars